


Каллен как сопартиец в DA2. Бантеры

by Ordalia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalia/pseuds/Ordalia
Kudos: 1





	Каллен как сопартиец в DA2. Бантеры

– Мы и дальше продолжим делать вид, что незнакомы друг с другом?

  
– Мне нечего тебе сказать, Андерс. Твои призывы о свободе нелепы, когда ты сам являешься наглядным подтверждением того, почему Круг Магов необходим.

  
– Ого, Хоук нашёл нам второго Фенриса.

***

– Хочешь что-то спросить?

  
– Нет, просто интересно, когда ты уже сбежишь? Как уже сбегал из Башни Круга и Башни Бдения.

  
– Представь себе, не я один убегаю. Вот только у моих побегов всегда была цель. От чего бежишь ты, Рыцарь-капитан?

***

– Ты участвовала в битве при Остагаре, Авелин?

  
– Да, но это была бойня, а не битва.

  
– Многие маги и сопровождавшие их храмовники погибли. Из тех, кто выжил при Остагаре, почти никто не пережил восстание в Башне Круга. Я знал большинство из них лично.

  
– Мне так жаль, Каллен. Я всегда готова тебе выслушать.

  
– Я не готов.

***

– А знаешь, Каллен, там в Жемучжине, она стонала твоё имя, когда я целовала её мягкие губы, ласкала её маленькие груди, оглаживала её узкие бедра, когда…

  
– Не слушай Изабелу, Кудряш, она же тебя дурит, посмотри на её довольное лицо.

  
– Я… мне нужно отойти.

  
– Могу с этим помочь.

***

– Ты ужасно тих, после нашей вылазки на глубинные тропы. О чем думаешь?

  
– Натаниэль Хоу.

  
– Дай угадаю, тебе интересно спят они или нет? И ответ… нет, не спят.

  
– Откуда ты… Неважно. Почему все наши разговоры сводятся к одному?

  
– И верно, слишком много разговоров и мало действий.

  
– Дыхание Андрасте, пожалуйста не надо!

***

– Хватит рассматривать, спрашивай.

  
– У тебя под кожей чистый лириум. С тобой точно все в порядке? Тебя мучают кошмары? Временные потери ориентации в пространстве? Головные боли?

  
– Мне снятся кошмары, но совсем по другой причине.

***

– Ты сделал правильный выбор, Фенрис.

  
– Я так не уверен в этом, к тому же думал, что ты собственноручно разберешься с ней, храмовник.

  
– Она и верно грязная отступница, мечтающая, как и многие маги, о власти, но, убив свою собственную сестру, ты бы навредил себе еще сильнее.

***

– Кудряш, ты отвратно играешь в Порочную добродетель. Прошу тебя, не садись за стол, иначе однажды побежишь до Казарм в одном исподнем.

  
– Этого никогда не будет.

  
– Ну-ну.

***

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, гном, не стоит.

  
– Знаешь, тебе повезло, что Хоук великодушно подарил тебе рваные штаны из своей коллекции, а Изабела это позволила. Я бы отдал все свои деньги, чтобы увидеть лицо Мередит в тот момент, когда её заместитель вернулся в Казармы.

  
– Такого больше не повторится.

  
– Посмотрим.

***

– Тебе стоит поговорить с Владычицей церкви, она мудрая женщина и знает слова, которыми можно успокоить душу.

  
– Мне не нужны её слова. Пока церковь медлит и бездействует, весь этот хаос будет продолжаться.

  
– Создатель, прости его грехи.

***

– Как там наша малышка Бетани?

  
– С ней все хорошо. У неё есть наставники, которые помогают ей правильно управлять её способностями. Круг магов — это не тюрьма как вам, возможно, представляется, а у Бетани есть все необходимые личные качества, чтобы стать Старшим чародеем.

  
– Это значит, что она сможет покидать Башню?

  
– При условиях, да.

  
– Невиданная щедрость.

***

–У вас красивая броня, Мерриль.

  
– Ох… правда? Спасибо вам, Каллен. Я всегда думала, что не нравлюсь вам, но…

  
– Особенно мне приглянулись ваши наручи, было бы весьма прискорбно обнаружить под ними шрамы или другие неприятные вещи.

  
– Я… я поняла.


End file.
